youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GCN
GCN, referred from GameCareNetwork, also known as Gaming Sins, is a gaming review channel created and narrated by Kidd Atari. The channel is a parody of CinemaSins, but instead "sins" various video games rather than movies. GCN used to have a bi-weekly upload schedule but has since been abandoned ever since his two best friends left the channel, leaving only Kidd Atari to edit and narrate videos. "Everything Wrong with" GCN uploads videos titled "Everything Wrong with ____", similar to how CinemaSins title their videos. In these videos, he will "nitpick the hell out of video games" by pointing out plot holes, bugs/glitches, flaws in gameplay, failure in game design, etc. These video lengths will typically range from five minutes (Everything Wrong with Five Nights At Freddy's) to nearly an hour long (Everything Wrong with Life Is Strange), depending on the game length. The first sins video uploaded to GCN was "Everything Wrong with Mass Effect 3, which was uploaded on August 5, 2013. The two most popular sins videos are both "Everything Wrong with Mortal Kombat X" and "Everything Wrong with Mortal Kombat (2011 Reboot)". He is also known for sinning TellTale's The Walking Dead ''series. Recurring Sins '''These are sins that are commonly found in GCN's sinning videos:' *Sinning the developer company (usually with a bad reputation) of the game being sinned (such as EA or Ubisoft) *Ex-machinas *Video game cliches/tropes *"Cutscene does not contain lapdance/makeout session" *"This is the closest thing to teabagging as we're gonna get in this game" E3 (E'''lectronic Entertainment Expo) Specials Ever since E3 2014, GCN uploads yearly "Everything Wrong with E3 (Year)", where he sins the E3 presentations, especially the EA and Microsoft presentations. These videos are usually around 30 minutes long. Falling-Out of GCN Sometime in June of 2016, GCN uploaded a 6-minute vlog on the channel explaining why he had not uploaded any videos in a while. GCN then took down the video later that same month for unknown reasons but has been reuploaded by another YouTube channel. In the video, GCN states that his two other friends had started to get greedy, egotistical, paranoid, and impatient as the channel started to get more popular, and then states that they were planning to ''murder '''him. He then goes on to say: "I told them friends from the very beginning that we've got to keep our egos in check; because the moment we don't, people are going to notice it, and they're going to be turned off by it. They're gonna turn away the moment you start making videos strictly for the money. People are gonna notice it, they're gonna see through it. The internet is not stupid... well, a good portion of the internet is not stupid. They... they can see right through you. and then they're gonna be turned off by it. You know exactly what they did, they did not heed my advice now it's over a month later and now no f**king videos all because I'm trying to keep my ass alive." Not much else is said in the video after that. Trivia *GCN gives EA 500 sins from the ''Star Wars: Battlefront ''video onwards. *GameCareNetwork got its name from when GCN was once a group of 12 people striving to be a legitimate gaming review company but instead was reduced to a YouTube channel "comprised of three best friends who nitpick video games". *GCN hates ''Final Fantasy VII because according to him, every game in the series since that has been an "overrated, overhyped, overpraised piece of RPG s**t". *GCN always sins EA, Ubisoft, Square Enix, WB Games, and Microsoft. *GCN has a list of unofficial video game cliches that he sins games for when they're used. 'This page was made on July 30, 2017 by JaylusWill ' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers